Death NoteOuran Voclaoid song-fics
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Cause I felt like it. Sucky summary, I know. BUT PLEASE READ! Second chapter: Dark Woods Circus
1. Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note Ouran Highschool Host Club or Wide Knowledge of The Late, Madness.

Young Haruhi Fujioka was walking home from school. When a man dressed like a doctor stopped her.

"Miss Fujioka, we need you to come with us. We have a suprise for you." The man said. Haruhi was only 5 years old so she didn't know something was wrong. She went with them.

They arrived in a strange place. The made Haruhi change into a gown labed, '01', she was put in a white room. She looked through her only window, she saw two blonde children. One girl and a boy. The girl had a dress labeld, '02-A', and the boy wore a gown labeled, '02-B', was this because they were twins?

One doctor came in and took the girl away. The boy didn't reaaly care by the looks of it. Haruhi noticed how clean evrything was. Only window was red. The room where the girl went. Haruhi didn't care.

The next day...

Haruhi was playing with her hair when more doctors came. They took the boy this time. He saw Haruhi and smiled at her in a demonic way, Haruhi shrugged it off. The boy went to the room with the red window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two screams came out and the window got more red. Haruhi then saw a young boy with red hair come out with an arm in his mouth. Haruhi realized her suprise was tommorow. She looked forward to it.

The next day...

Haruhi had waited all day. The doctors arrived and she happily followed them. She sat in achair and watched as one of the doctors put a needle in her arm. Then everything went balck.

When Haruhi regained consciousness she noticed two things. One, she could barely feel her legs. Two, someone cut her hair. She got up to see the two children. However, they were stiched together. And the red haired boy, but he was in a straight jacket. Haruhi looked down and scremaed when she saw she had goat legs.

Characters:

Haruhi: Miku

Misa: Rin

Tamaki: Len

Matt: Kaito.

A/N: After this. Dark Woods Circus. 


	2. Dark Woods Circus

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Ouran Highschool Host Club, or Dark Woods Circus.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

L and Light were walking in the park. They were bored, and Kira wasn't doing anything fresh. They were about to leave when a poster smacked Light on the face. L yanked it off.

"Dark Woods Circus? Sounds creepy." L said when reading the poster.

"We should go, I always wanted to go to a circus when I was little." Light said. L sighed and dragged Light to where the poster said to go.

When they arrived they saw two tall people. L thought he had seen one of them before, he had white hair and greyish eyes and a blank expression, but L could've been wrong, the person in his head supposedly died around eight years ago. The other one didn't look fammilar to either of them, he had blonde hair and big brown eyes, a stuffed pink bunny dangled in his arms. L and Light went into the tent.

They realized it might've been worth coming, people crowded every single row. But they knew they would have to leave.

"Light, we can't stay. All the seats are taken." L said. When a boy and girl who were sewn together stepped in front of them.

"The seats are taken you say?" The male head asked. Both nodded.

"Well then, you win. The last to arrive get to walk around and do as the please." The feamle head said. L and Light began walking around.

"Did you see the stiches?" Light asked.

"Yes. They must be for creepy effect." L said. They then saw a cage, it had a young girl, around 15 and she had a dress on, the front of the dress was ripped open, revealing her goat legs, and her hair was really short, almost like a boys.

"Hello, what's your name?" Light asked.

"M-my name is Haruhi." Haruhi said.

"Why are you so upset?" L asked as seeing she appeared to be crying.

"I'm so horrible. Everyone calls me "The Deformed Diva"." Haruhi said. The attached twins came up.

"Sorry about her. Haruhi is not used to this yet." The male said as he patted her head softly. L and Light continued to walk around, when they heard a horase and raspy voice, as if the source had a strained throat.

"Hey." It said. L and Light turned around to see a boy with red hair, he was in a blue straight jacket.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Can you please get me out of this thing? I don't want to force fed. And everything is cold." He said. Light thought, 'why thought'. When Light reached for him, the boy bit hard on his arm, to the point where it began to bleed. L yanked Light away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED BESIDES COLD FOOD!" Light shouted. The boy smirked.

"What? You thought I meant ice cream?" He asked. L saw the human arms on the plate.

"Light, I think it's time to go." L said. Just as they got to the exit. The two twins appeared.

"Do you have to go so soon? You still missed one thing." The female head said. The last thing they saw was a hand reaching for them.

The everything went black.

A few weeks later, Kyoya chose to go for a walk in the park. Kyoya bumped into two boys, one wore all red, and his partner wore all blue.

"Um... Hi." Kyoya said.

"We think we know something you would love." The one in blue said. Kyoya took the poster they held out.

"What's this for?" Kyoya asked.

"The Dark Woods Circus. It's fun." They said in unison.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

Characters:

Meiko: L & Light

Rin: Misa

Len: Tamaki

Miku: Haruhi

Kaito: Matt.

A\N: Wow, this turned out longer then I expected. Anyways, I'm trying to decide which song to do next, my choices are, "Koi-Uta" or "Alice Human Scrifice". 


End file.
